ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien
Use this forum to nominate and vote for the featured Omnitrix alien, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate an alien. type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured Alien preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate an Alien Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *Unregistered contributors can nominate and vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the preset numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for an alien that you nominated, or voting twice. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. *CREDIT THE CREATOR IF NOMINATING SOMEONE ELSE'S ALIEN. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'Alien Requirements' *The alien must have all the characteristics of an alien, weaknesses and powers, listed on its page. Exceptions can be made such as the information being withheld temporarily because of spoilers. *If your page has no pictures, it will not be chosen. (This is because of the display format on the main page.) *NO IDEA THEFT ACCEPTED IN THE ALIEN. Previous Winners *April: Benpire *May: Infinite Alien X *June: Harlequin *July: The Percolating Coffee Guy *August: Math *September: Georock *October: Ek *November: Dayjob and Nightshift *December: Fury 2012 *January: Smallarge *February: Upchuck Norris *March: Hydro-Tide *April: Chill Factor *May: TIE! HayWire and Go-Su *June: Elemental Monkey *July: Super-Duper *August: Ultimate Storm ---- Wook Created by Paperluigi ttyd and nominated by the creator. For # Against # Comments *Yes, I'm nominating this guy again -_- XLR8 can catch those scuzbuckets... *transforms* NRG, really? 00:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) SpeedGate Created by Speedy and nominated by the same For #It's an awesome alien! UltimateFan20532 (Wall - Blog - ) 01:09, August 1, 2012 (UTC) #I really like the colors, the wings and.....well who am I kidding, I like the desing in general I thing it's amazing! "Speed Gate" seem a like a very mysterious alien, one that you want to know what it does. Dyloxx (Wall - Blog - ) 01:27, August 1, 2012 (UTC) #Her Species shouldn't be Feetaration, Her should be Awesomite! Magister Ahmad, a Galvanic Humanoid from Alamadia, owner of Ahmadium, in Ahmad 15, At Your Service! 10:51, August 1, 2012 (UTC) 4.It is great "I will not sacrifice the Enterprise. We've made too many compromises already; too many retreats. They invade our space and we fall back. They assimilate entire worlds and we fall back. Not again. The line must be drawn here! This far, no further!" (Wall - Blog - ) 16:48, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *Hey if SpeedGate is totally awesome, why not nominate him? :3 I was debating If I should have nominated him last month but I was busy with C12. I talk,draw,and write FAST! (Wall - Blog - ) 00:50, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Jumbo Created by Dillon9988 and nominated by Dillon9988 . For #Awesome artwork, nice powers and awesome! :D :D :D Ben10Fan123 (Wall - Blog - ) 13:54, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Against 1. Comments Does anyone think hes too powerful? if so i will edit his powers. Golurth Created by Chromastoneandtabby and nominated by it's creator. For # Against # Comments *One of the more...interesting aliens I've come up with. Kind of like a tank, but with more explosions. Awesome Betterhero Created and nominated by AB. For # Against # Comments *Come on guys. IT'S ME. You're a male? Why are you wearing a dress? You're female? How come you like pie? 00:42, August 4, 2012 (UTC) http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Blade_Runner Created by Skull Breaker and nominated by same. For # Against # Comments *Come on, Man! The Against and For Sections are for the USers to use to vote Magister Ahmad, a Galvanic Humanoid from Alamadia, owner of Ahmadium, in Ahmad 15, At Your Service! 20:33, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Quaker Waker Created by Richard 10 and nominated by it's creator. For # Against # Comments *Come on, Man! The Against and For Sections are for the USers to use to vote Magister Ahmad, a Galvanic Humanoid from Alamadia, owner of Ahmadium, in Ahmad 15, At Your Service! 20:33, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others